


No Water, No Rain

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse has come to devour the minds of lesser men. Gavin Free was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Water, No Rain

Ryan gripped Gavin’s arm as tight as he could, digging his nails into the skin and his sweaty palms struggling to keep a proper grip. His breath was heavy and was forced through his lips shakily as he panted with the effort of keeping Gavin from falling. Ryan’s arm shook in exertion and the overcast sky seemed to weigh down on him.

“No,” Ryan cried out. “You have to stay; you promised!” He dug his nails deeper into Gavin’s arm, blood seeping out from the scratches, but Gavin’s face remained expressionless. He almost seemed bored.

“You have to let me go,” Gavin said quietly, but even then, there was a strain in his voice. “I can’t keep going on like this. I won’t survive.” He met his eyes with Ryan and kept a steady gaze. “You know.”

Ryan shook his head frantically as he felt his grip slip. “No, I don’t know! I don’t! Y-you’re always saying that I’m a downright idiot! C’mon, Gavin! Maybe you’re right!” He leaned farther over and caught a glimpse of the horde walking around on the ground below. “Please, God, please be right,” he whispered. Gavin let a long sigh that seemed to deflate him.

“Ry...” Gavin looked down at the undead walking underneath him. “Ryan, please let me go.” Ryan started to tear up, and his vision started to become blurry. “You can survive, you know? You are unbelievably clever, and me? I’m useless.” Gavin’s grip on Ryan’s arm tightened, and then loosened once more.

“No you’re not,” Ryan choked out. “Please Gavin, come back up and we’ll find that base! It’s here somewhere. If you come back over-”

“I killed Geoff,” Gavin interrupted. He said it nonchalantly, as if he was talking about the weather. “I killed Michael, Jack, and Ray. I couldn’t do anything about Lindsay or Kdin, or anyone in that damned building!” His breathing shook even more than before, and his grip grew slack. “So please, please Ry, let me go.” Tears followed the curve of Ryan’s cheek.

“Is this what you really want?” Ryan asked. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and tried to calm the wasps, not butterflies, in his stomach. “Because I don’t know what to do. I’m scared, and I don’t want to lose you, too.” Ryan let out a whimper as he saw Gavin’s head slowly nod.

“It’s hard on you, Rye-bread, I know,” Gavin said. “But you have to make it, okay? If not me, then you.” The overcast sky started to drizzle. It flattened Gavin’s hair and made the tears on Ryan’s face indistinguishable. Ryan drew in a breath, and the rain dripped into his mouth. It tasted sour.

“Gavin,” Ryan whispered, as if he was trying to keep the taste of his name on his tongue. Gavin smiled and stopped holding on to Ryan’s arm completely. Ryan’s grip grew even tighter and delicate skin of Gavin’s forearm grew red and irritated. “Say hi to the crew for me.”

The thunder covered up to soft thud.

 

 

Black blood pulsed through Ryan’s veins. He’ll say hi to them personally, it seems.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I thought of.


End file.
